John and Delenn in Into the Unknown
by NWHS
Summary: Gapfiller for Atonement when Delenn is summoned home to face her clan after becoming engaged to Sheridan. This short fic covers the last hours they spent together before she departed for her homeworld.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author: NWHS

Delenn of Mir and John Sheridan

_**Into the Unknown**_

**Part 1**

Delenn mindlessly prepared for her departure for Minbar. Her bag, important documents, and data crystals were all packed. And when she looked at them neatly situated by the door she only faintly remembered engaging in the task. Her thoughts were a galaxy away. In a few hours, Delenn would board her ship, and head for her home world. Ordinarily Delenn would have been looking forward to seeing the beautiful crystal cities of Minbar, but this visit wasn't one of pleasure but duty.

Her clan had requested, no demanded, her presence upon hearing of her engagement to the human, John Sheridan. Delenn knew that if she was unable to convince her clan that she and John were destined by the universe to be together, in spite of their differences, she wouldn't be allowed to return. This terrifying possibility shook Delenn so deeply that not even meditation helped to ease her worried mind, or settle her panicked heart.

This however was a truth that she was clan bound to keep from John. After keeping the truth about Anna from him, Delenn was hesitant to do so again. But to break clan rules, especially to a human, was a worse offense, Delenn reasoned. Still, she took no pleasure in withholding the full truth from him, especially if tonight turned out to be their last night together. _Oh Valen please give me strength._

**Part 2**

John Sheridan read report after report; signed document on top of document; listened to ambassador after ambassador, and at the end of his shift he was clueless as to how he had spent the last three hours. His body was present and accounted for, but his mind, well that could be located somewhere on the other side of the Mars colony.

After John got over the shock and pleasure of seeing Delenn in a very revealing, and definitely un-Minbari black sleeveless dress, it was obvious that she was upset. Delenn didn't rattle easily, or show such unbidden emotions freely. The fact that John had no problem picking this up said more about Delenn's state of mind than his intuitive ability.

He didn't know why tonight was so important to her. He didn't understand why, after months, they needed to finish the sleep watching ritual tonight. Not that John minded the ritual. Or rather what John didn't mind was the idea of Delenn sharing his quarters with him at night. But the way she virtually begged him to complete it tonight sent every alarm off in his head. Delenn seemed almost desperate in her request which again accounted for John's lack of attention to station business.

In less than an hour Delenn was expected at John's quarters where they planned to have a nice meal at Fresh Aire. He was looking forward to spending a few uninterrupted hours with Delenn before she departed for Minbar. He wondered if he should push her to tell him what was weighing on her heart and mind. _Damn, am I supposed to pretend that everything is alright when I know she is keeping something from me?_

**Part 3**

John and Delenn talked about everything during dinner except for Delenn's pending trip. Delenn reasoned that as long as she steered clear of her trip home she could maintain her emotional control, and avoid potentially awkward questions from John.

John, on the other hand, knew exactly what Delenn was doing and decided to let her have dinner. For once he had her back in his quarters, on his turf, he would do a little probing of his own.

"We haven't done that in too long," John said as the door to his quarters cycled open.

"I know, and it will be a while still before we are able to have a quiet meal together again."

John sensed the opening of a door with her comment, and decided to walk through. "How long do you expect to be on Minbar?"

"Two weeks perhaps less," she answered hopefully.

"This trip is out of the blue. I was unaware that you had business to tend to that couldn't be handled on the station."

Delenn knew where this was heading and stilled herself for the litany of questions that were sure to follow. "You're right John. This trip is unexpected, but all Minbari business cannot be conducted on Babylon 5."

"Perhaps Lennier could go in your stead."

"No," she said tersely. "I must handle this. No one else can, not even Lennier."

John gestured for Delenn to sit, and went to the kitchenette and prepared two cups of tea. Delenn was relieved for the brief respite, and wondered how long John intended to interrogate her about her trip. Delenn was tired and really didn't want to spend the next few hours going back and forth with John over something she couldn't disclose no matter how many questions he posed.

Delenn took the offered cup and said, "John I know what you are doing and it won't work."

"I'm not doing. . ."

"I would tell you if I could," she interrupted. "Please John for both of our sakes, allow us to enjoy the time we have together."

John definitely didn't like the sound of that, but the pleading look on her face took all of the steam out of him. He had to trust that she knew what she was doing. He had to trust that if her clan business involved him or them that she would stand fierce, and come back to him. This meant he had to trust her enough to let her go to Minbar with her secret and dignity intact.

"Let's dance," John said pulling a surprised Delenn to her feet.

Leaving the confused Minbari by the couch, John quickly set the Babcom unit to play several European classical songs from Mozart and Beethoven.

"I don't know how to dance," Delenn said quietly after John had swept her back in his arms.

"Don't worry honey, just follow my lead."

John pulled Delenn in close to him, placed his right hand low on her waist, and his left hand in hers. As they swayed to the music John set Delenn's right hand on his shoulder, placed his free hand on her waist, and pulled her even closer to him.

Delenn still wore the rather revealing and thin Earth dress, and John could feel every curve of her body. He slowly moved his rugged hands up and down her back, and felt her shiver at his sensual touch. "Is this ok honey?" he asked not sure how far they could go during the last day of the ritual. Not sure how far she would allow him to go, even though they were engaged to be married. _God, she smells so damn good. _

"Yes John, it's fine," she whispered barely hearing his question over the pounding of her heart. She had no idea what she was listening to, or what kind of dance she was doing. But the combination of the two in conjunction with the closeness of John's body to hers was as intoxicating and deadly as any forbidden alcoholic drink. John was hard every place she was soft, and she found herself holding on to his lean body like a buoy in an emotional storm. _Valen, he feels so good._

John moved his right hand from her waist to her bare shoulder and proceeded to caress the delicate pale skin. Delenn was warm to the touch and her silky-smooth skin inviting, tempting. It called to John and he answered by leaning down, and placing an equally warm kiss on her shoulder. Again, Delenn shivered at the intimate contact. John kissed the area again mapping out her body in his mind.

He moved from her shoulder to her neck, and kissed that area as well lingering when he heard the slightest of moans from Delenn. John opened his mouth and ran his tongue from her collarbone to her earlobe before sucking ever so gently at the base of her neck.

"John," Delenn sighed closing her eyes and gripping his shoulders firmly.

John bit and nipped at Delenn's neck and shoulders until he felt her entire body quiver. He finally raised her head and kissed her with all the desire and passion that had built in him. He traced her lips with his exploring tongue until she opened her mouth to him. He knew tonight wouldn't result in the level of intimacy he had been dreaming about, but his kiss reflected his desire to know her the way a man knows a woman he wishes to make his wife. His tongue plundered her mouth with intensity and ferocity. He explored her thoroughly with each thrust of his tongue, and she reciprocated with as much passion.

He moaned her named as she deepened the kiss, and removed his jacket. Like John earlier, Delenn ran her small hands over his muscled chest and back delighting in the feel of him. Delenn wanted to throw caution to the wind and ignore her religious caste training for a night of selfish physical pleasure with the man she loved, but wasn't guaranteed to ever see again after the Dreaming.

John pulled Delenn to the couch refusing to release his hold on her. For the next hour they kissed and caressed each other both acknowledging an unspoken agreement to not allow the unknown to interfere with the present-to not allow what ifs to ruin the here and now. And as much as their bodies demanded nothing short of complete fulfillment, their inner voices whispered, "Not yet, but very soon."

John slept and Delenn watched for the third night. His face was as peaceful and beautiful as it had been before he had gone to Z'ha'dum and died. She thought this experience would have marred him in some way that would reveal itself to her while he slept. But no, her John had fully returned to her, and what she saw in the glimmer of light brought tears to her eyes. She loved him so, and the thought of her clan questioning their love angered and frightened her. But she was determined to return to Babylon5, return to her ambassadorial duties, return to him.

After changing into the Minbari robes she brought with her to his quarters, Delenn leaned over John and lovingly swept the hair from his face. Taking one last look at her love, Delenn steeled herself, walked out into the corridor, and into the unknown.

LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
